Romance Of Winter
by Chiyuki-chan
Summary: Sakura is 15 years old now and Syaoran is back. However, Syaoran seems to hate Sakura very much. One day, they were stuck together in a winter resort... ... Will Syaoran and Sakura be together again after a new adventure?
1. Coldhearted

Author's message: Konnichiwa! Arigato for reading this fan fiction. This is my first time writing fan fiction. Hope you like it! Please note that this story is not based on the anime or the manga.  
  
A 15 year old Sakura Kinomoto just can't believe what she had seen and heard from the guy who told her, "I will be back for you." two years ago. Although she felt very hurt and would not want to remember what the guy, whose name is Li Syaoran, told her a while ago, she just can't help it.  
  
Sakura's memory. . "Syaoran! How can you do that to me? You told me you would come back. . Now you are back, but you are ignoring me! You are flirting with other girls. . Do you know how long I had wait for you? Two whole years! Two whole years of waiting and pining. . And this is what I get? A Syaoran who completely ignore me? Syaoran!!" Sakura cried uncontrollably.  
  
Syaoran, who was very amused when Sakura cried out this words suddenly look very cold and angry, " You dare to say this words? You dare? It's not my fault! It's yours! I had sworn that I had no more feelings for you since a year ago! You think you have a broken heart? What about mine? I'm back here for revenge! For what you have done a year ago! You killed the old Li Syaoran! The Syaoran you are seeing here is a brand new one, a one who came back for revenge!"  
  
With these words, he walked away with the new girlfriend he found, leaving Sakura confused about what he had said. "What is he talking about? A year ago?" Sakura thought.  
  
Back to reality. . The teary and sad Sakura ran all the way home.  
  
  
  
Author's message: So, what do you think? I know Syaoran fans must be angry with me for making Syaoran seem so heartless. But believe me, Syaoran has his reasons for doing so. You will know it in the next chapter! 


	2. Stuck Together Part A

Author's Message: Konnichiwa! Well, the last chapter was short, wasn't it? Some people wrote in the review and some people sent me e-mail, telling me that they like chapter one. Arigato! Anyway, here is the second chapter, hopefully you will like it too!  
Ever since that very day, Sakura hardly talk to anyone else except her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Beside Sakura herself, Tomoyo is the only one who knows about that incident. One day, Tomoyo called her, "Sakura-chan, my mum's inviting you to the newly-opened winter resort. Would you like to go?" Sakura, who had been very depressed, just replied, "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan. . I really don't feel like going anywhere."  
  
"But Sakura-chan, I understand that you are feeling very hurt. . But don't you think you could just go out and relax a bit? Maybe when you are back, you will forget about him!" Tomoyo insisted. "Well, you have a point. . Alright." Sakura finally replied despite her unwillingness. " Good! I'll come for you at nine in the morning tomorrow!" replied Tomoyo happily.  
  
The next day at the winter resort. .  
  
"I can't believe it! I had come all the way to this resort just to forget about him! And. and. . here he is?!" Sakura thought. "Why are you here?" Syaoran demanded. Sakura did not know how to reply. However, Tomoyo helped her replied. " For your information, anyone who are willing to pay for his or her stay here are welcome in this resort! My mom had invited her to come here, and I don't see why you are almost shouting at her!" Tomoyo told him in a cold voice. Sakura and Syaoran were shock! For the first time, Tomoyo was so cold to a person! Syaoran remembered her as a polite lady who would never dare shout at anybody. He bet that he must be the first person she ever scolded. " Well, I don't care anyway." He said, finally recovering from his shock. After saying that, he walked away with his new girlfriend.  
  
The day had come for them to leave the resort. Sakura just can't wait to go home, as she couldn't bear another day thinking that the guy she loved and hated so much is just next door. Suddenly, the lights went off. When the lights were finally on again, Tomoyo had disappeared. She went out to find her but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she realized that not only Tomoyo is missing, everybody is missing too!  
  
"It can't be! Where everybody?" She thought. Feeling hopeless, she sat down and cried. Suddenly, she heard somebody cried out her name. When she look back at the person, she realized that the person is. .SYAORAN! Author's message: Okay, sorry guys! I'm sorry to disappoint you. I have to split the chapter into two parts! I have to tell you the reason why Syaoran hates Sakura in Part B! Sorry. . I promise you that Part B will come out soon, okay? Anyway, what do you think of Part A? Boring ne? I think so too. But Part B will tell you why everybody in the resort is missing as well as Syaoran's real feeling for Sakura. So. If you want to find out. Keep checking back for Part B!  
  
Message for dirty-minded people: This story will not have anything to do with sex! 


	3. Stuck Together Part B

Author's Message: Sorry that I haven't written for a long time! Okay, here comes the Chapter Two Part B.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried! "What happened? Where is everybody?" "There is a strong magic in the air. I suspect we had been transported to the other world." Syaoran replied. "But everything is still the same!" She replied. "Never mind. It's cold here, let's go back to your resort cottage, okay?" Syaoran said gently.  
  
For the first time since Syaoran returned to Japan, this was the first time he treated her so well, he seemed like. The old Syaoran. She really can't take it anymore. Why is Syaoran treating her so badly all of a sudden and treating her so good the other second. Why did he treat her like this? She felt the urge to ask him and so, she asked, "Syaoran, why did you treat me so badly in the past few days?" She wished she did not asked this question for suddenly, Syaoran became very angry.  
  
"You have the cheek to ask?! I loved you but you do not love me at all. I came back last year, bringing you a beautiful jade cherry blossom pendent and you know what I see?!" Saying these words, he pulled Sakura into his cottage and opened his desk cardboard to take out a brilliant green jade pendent, which was attached to a silver necklace. He continued, waving the pendent and necklace in the air, "I saw you with another guy! He was holding your hand!"  
  
Now, Sakura finally understand what Syaoran was saying. It was a misunderstanding! "Listen to me. I think we have a misunderstanding! That guy you said, was my cousin and, he's not a guy! He's a girl! You must be standing quite a distance away. As she has short hair, anyone would have thought she's a boy if they stand a distance away! Besides, she already has someone she likes!"  
  
So, it's a misunderstanding. He had wronged Sakura. Syaoran hugged Sakura and whispered, " I'm so sorry, Sakura! I've wronged you! I should have trusted you!" Sakura smiled, it's finally over, her sorrow is over and her happiness had come back! She told Syaoran, " Syaoran, it's okay. From now on, we will trust each other and never let each other go."  
  
Syaoran smiled, and hanged the necklace with the jade cherry blossom pendent on her neck.  
  
Author's message: Well, what do you think? It's not over yet. The story had just begun so, remember to check back often! 


	4. Third Party

Author's notes: Sorry for not updating for a long time! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed this fic! In case all of you don't know, this is my first fic!  
Days passed, Sakura and Syaoran were still stuck in the resort. Sakura did not mind staying there; she was just worried about her family and friends. Syaoran, who seems to know Sakura's trouble, brought her out to play with the snow everyday.  
One day, he told Sakura, "Come on, Sakura! I want to bring you to a place!"  
  
"What place? He seems so excited about it!" Sakura wondered.  
He brought her to a beautiful lake, it was frozen, but it still glitters like diamond. Suddenly, a girl emerged from nowhere. Sakura and Syaoran looked at her. "Who are you? How did you get here?" Syaoran asked cautiously.  
  
"I am Nazumi Hakuko. It's great to see that there are people who are stuck here too."  
  
"You are stuck here too?" Sakura asked in amazement. She thought, maybe Tomoyo-chan was stuck here too!  
However, Sakura just introduced herself and Syaoran. Syaoran simply nodded. No matter how Syaoran tried to stop the weird feeling, he could not help noticing that Hakuko was very beautiful. She had black hair and amazing light blue eyes. She was fair too.  
"What am I thinking? I couldn't do that! There will only be Sakura in my heart! Nobody else except her! I can't fall in love with this Nazumi Hakuko girl!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Author's notes: So, how is this? This is the real beginning of the story. I hope it's okay! I know it's a bit boring but hey, this is only the beginning! 


	5. Unfortunate Kiss

Author's Notes: Sorry for the last chapter. I think it's pretty short and boring. Let's see. I think I will spice things up a bit in this chapter.  
  
Ever since Hakuko showed up on that day, Sakura had invited her to follow Syaoran and her whenever they go exploring the resort. Sakura seems to have become good friends with her. She did not notice how worried Syaoran looked. He had been trying to fight the feeling- in love with Hakuko.  
  
"Why? Why is it that every time I see that Nazumi-san, I will blush? I love Sakura, don't I? I don't like Nazumi-san! I must not love or even like her! I can't do that! Sakura is the only person in my heart. There will only be space for her! Why can't that Nazumi-san get out of my mind? Why? I vowed to love Sakura always. I promised that when we are old enough, I would marry her! Now why did that Nazumi-san has to come between us? Why?" Syaoran thought.  
  
After spending a day having snow fights with Sakura and Hakuko, Syaoran went back to his resort cottage. He laid on his bed, close his eyes, and slowly, he drifted off to dreamland. He dreamed about Hakuko and himself having snow fights. There was no Sakura to be seen. He felt his love for Sakura fading, and his love for Hakuko taking over. All his attention was focused on Hakuko, he did not care whether Sakura was there or not. Suddenly, he noticed Sakura. She was seating on the bank of the lake he had shown her before, holding something. He realized what it is; the silver necklace with the jade cherry blossom pendent hanging on it. It was a present brought back from Hong Kong just for her. Sakura was crying. She put the necklace and pendent into a box then she started digging the ground and buried the box in. .- Syaoran woke up.  
  
Thinking of the dream, he shook his head, and tells himself that he must forget this dream. He changed his clothes and went out breathe in some fresh air. He walked out. He saw someone outside strolling too. It was Nazumi Hakuko. Suddenly, he was like possessed. He ran forward to her, grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. She did not struggle at all to break away. She let him kiss her and she kissed him back too! Finally, Syaoran noticed what he was doing. He broke away. "Sorry!" He mumbled and then he ran away.  
  
After that unfortunate kissing incident, Hakuko will flirt with him whenever Sakura was not looking. There was one time when Sakura and Syaoran was about to kiss, she ran and banged into Sakura, saying that it was an accident. When Sakura walked off to build a snowman, Hakuko will whispered to Syaoran, "Remember our kiss?"  
  
That's not all. She will come every morning to bang on Syaoran's door and when he opens it, she will jump and kiss him on his forehead, saying that it was a "morning kiss". Soon, Syaoran was so freaked out that he did not dare to open the door without asking, "Who are you?"  
  
One day, Syaoran did something he did not think he would ever do. He moulds the snow into thirty little balls and treads them into a bracelet. He used magic to turn them into pearls. When Sakura was not looking, he threw it to Hakuko who in turn looked so happy and wore it immediately. Seeing that Hakuko was very happy about it, his face broke into a big grin.  
Author's note: I hope it's not too bad! It's slightly longer but not that long. 


End file.
